The Dinosaur Princess
by CycloneSally
Summary: Rosie was just an ordinary girl. heck, she didn't even like dinosaurs! well, that's not exactly true, but she didn't like the dusty old bones her friends liked. all of that changed when she found a card with a pterodactyl on it, as well as a weird stone with 3 gem looking things. my first fanfic! hope you enjoy it! don't forget to give constructive criticism!
1. Chapter 1

The Dinosaur Princess

By cyclonesally


	2. Chapter 2

Rosemary woke to the phone. granted, this was not a very good reason to wake up, but for her it was normal. She woke up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily.

"Rosie! Rosie! you gotta wake up! I think I just saw a meteor!" It was Max, excited as usual.

"What!? I'll be right there!" She said.

* * *

"You know I'm not a morning person." Zoe yawned.

"You know Max, _some_ people like to sleep in" Rosie added.

"come on guys did you forget what this stands for?" Max held up a D shaped badge " D-team that's what! Come on guys you took an oath! And the D-team is all about adventure."

"Yeah, unless that adventure takes place before breakfast." stated Rex.

Max glanced back a his team "You'll change your mind once we find that meteor."

"Well I hope we find it soon," said Rex "I'm hungry!"

"Me too, I skipped my power meal for this!" Rosie agreed

"I'm sorta hungry too, Max, and it feels like we've been walking a long time, and we really haven't seen any-" Zoe stopped mid sentence and gasped "Look at that!"

"That's weird, what happened to all of those trees?" said Rex

"Looks like the trees have been cut, and they are slanting the same way." commented Rosie

"Look at that one! I told you!" Max ran to a tree with a hole in it "This must be where the asteroid hit!"

"Look you guys! I found one too!" Rosie ran towards a rock with a hole in it.

"Be careful, Rosie, you too Max! it might be dangerous!" Zoe fretted

"And exploring dangerous stuff is exactly what the D-team is all about." Max said

"Me too Max, D for danger!" Rosie exclaimed

"yeah well dumb also starts with a D." deadpanned Rex. Max lit up his visor, while Rosie lit her flashlight.

"Whoa! Whats this thing? Looks like it has a lightning bot on it." wondered Max.

"I found something, too, but it looks more like wind." observed Rex.

"Here's another one, maybe with a symbol for grass?" said Zoe.

"I got one too! It looks like a centerpiece." said Rosie

"Hey. I wonder..." started max.

"What this thing is for?" finished Rosie

Suddenly, the D-team started glowing! Max glowed yellow, Rex glowed a light blue, Zoe glowed green, and Rosie glowed in a rainbow. Startlingly Zoe asked what was going on and max replied that he didn't know.

"Hey. check this out!" Max exclaimed. he picked up a card with a triceratops on it.

"Hey. look at this too!" added Rosie. she had picked up a card with a pterodactyl.

"What?" asked Zoe

"A pterodactyl card!" Rosie exclaimed "It came with this rock thing, maybe that means that they go together."

"Isn't this a triceratops?" asked max "And the card has the same symbol that's on this rock thing, maybe that means you're supposed to put the two together"

Rosie and Max both swiped their cards, suddenly the cards started glowing! then a huge triceratops a pterodactyl appeared!

* * *

authors note: hello! no, I am not dead! do you like my fanfic? if so, please comment! if not, then don't! this is my first fanfic please be kind! I'm gonna try to do from 250 words to 500. maybe I'll do more words later. bye-bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Cyclonesally: First of all, I would like to thank all of you for reviewing my fanfiction, all of you have gotten me off of my lazy butt and gotten me to start this chapter. also my computers broken, so I am using my moms.

Rosie: Is this the chapter you finally do a description of me?

Cyclonesally: Yes, now stop your whining!

Rosie: Finally!

Cyclonesally: To those who are afraid that this will be just the episodes with another character added, don't worry, I have big plans for Rosie. MWAHAHAHAHA! anyhoo... onto the story!

* * *

Rosie stared in shock at the dinosaur before her. It was a pterodactyl about twice the size of herself (AN: see bottom for explanation). Its mouth was big enough to swallow either a large Maine Coon, or a small Golden Retriever. The wingspan looked about 6 feet from the tip of one wing to the tip of the other. It's feet had three toes with a massive curved claw on each toe. the wings themselves glittered and gleamed like the moon.

"Run!" shouted Max. but Rosie,who was paralyzed with fear and wonder, couldn't, at least not until Rex pulled her out of the way.

"Wh-whoa" Was all that she could say.

"You did this max! Now put it back!" shouted Zoe

"Hey its not all my fault! Rosie did it too!" argued Max

"Guys, something tells me this isn't the time to play the blame game," said Rex, calm as always. "Uh maybe you can reverse what you did before?"

"Great idea Rex, like always." said Rosie.

She and Max proceeded to fiddle with the strange objects, and succeeded to turn them into cards. As Max started to experiment with the card, Rosie pondered the dinosaurs. A _hologram?_ she thought. N _o way, it wasn't a hologram that knocked over all those trees. That means that those dinos were real! Hmm... I wonder if the professor would let me keep it as a pet... probably not, too big. S_ he was jerked back to reality when she heard Rex

"-you could bring it out again!"

"Doesn't really matter, he can always put it back." stated Rosie.

Then Max swiped the card. Out came what looked like a baby triceratops. It was yellow and orange. As Max tried to interact with it, it bit him on the nose! "Ow! What'd you bite me for!" He exclaimed

"Let me try!" said Rosie. She swiped the card and out came a baby pterodactyl, its body was a light blue, almost white, the wings were white and glittered. Rosie gasped and said "naww shes so cute!" As she leaned down the tiny dino shied away, but then approached cautiously. It suddenly leaped up at her and started snuggling her "I think I'll name you Luna"

"My name's not Herb its Max!" _chomping noises_ "Ow! Take it easy!" **_CHOMP_** "Hey, don't bite me!"

Rex laughed and said "Well it looks like you've gotten yourselves a baby pterodactyl and triceratops."

 _ **CHOMP**_ "You mean its got me!" Exclaimed max and everyone laughed.

* * *

Cyclonesally: Oh by the way, Luna is very small for a pterodactyl. In the story a normal pterodactyl would be about 3 times the size of Rosie.

Rosie: I'm 5 feet 6 inches. Also I'm 12 years old and so is Max, Rex, and Zoe.

Cyclonesally: They look about that age, and that's how I picture them. If that's not their age please let me know!

Rosie: You forgot my description!

Cyclonesally: Oh, right. Rosie is a blue eyed blond haired girl. She usually wears a specially designed suit that changes to appropriate attire depending on the time and place. She likes music and doodling. She loves to draw. She is afraid of spiders and the dark. She loves video games and coming up with inventions with her dad, the professor. She has a secret crush on Rex.

Rosie: Hey! That's our secret!

Cyclonesally: Uh... gotta go! _M_ _eep meep!_

Rosie: You come back here!


	4. Chapter 4 alert!

hi people! I'm currently updating this story. I am editing it and adding more detail. my standards will be higher and I will try to make this enjoyable. you may have to wait a bit longer but I will update this story as soon as I can.


End file.
